


Fools Rush In

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: AU, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Timmy? Hey, you okay?”He’s startled by the squeeze of his shoulders and turns around to face Armie who looks even more concerned. He knows what he looks like, tear-stained face, bowtie undone, helpless.“What’s wrong?”He inhales shakily and wipes the tears before continuing, “She’s gone.”Based onthis tumblr post.





	Fools Rush In

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on the spot based on [this tumblr post](https://foryou-insilence.tumblr.com/post/171468952729/littlelovebomb-foryou-insilence) because inspiration struck lol. Completely AU, and I'm still working on part 6 of the 5+1 fic, thanks for being patient! <3

It’s an hour before the ceremony is about to start and he feels like time has slowed down, feels as if the world has stopped spinning and he struggles with his bowtie till its untied. The gesture does little for the way his heart feels too big for his chest, too heavy, the way his palms are sweating and eyes are stinging.

_I can’t do this Timmy._

_It’s not you, I promise. It’s me._

_I wanna be sure and I’m...I’m not._

He rubs the heels of his palms against his eyes but the tears don’t seem to stop and he doesn’t know what to do. There are people waiting outside, their families are somewhere out there, working on last minute details. The bridesmaids, groomsmen, his nephew who was the ring bearer, her niece who was the flower girl, all these people who were a part of their big day and now she was gone and he didn’t know what to do.

His breath starts coming faster and he wills it to slow down before it turns into a full-blown panic attack. He tries to make a mental list of things to do, he should probably tell someone so people can go home but it's like his feet are glued to the ground and he can’t -  _he doesn’t-_

“Timmy? Hey, you okay?”

He’s startled by the squeeze of his shoulders and turns around to face Armie who looks even more concerned. He knows what he looks like, tear-stained face, bowtie undone,  _helpless_.

“What’s wrong?”

He inhales shakily and wipes the tears before continuing, “She’s gone.”

“ _Gone_? What do you mean  _gone?_ ”

“I mean, it’s over Armie. She left me.”

“She  _left_ you?”

“Please stop repeating everything I say,” he says, his voice hoarse and Armie looks contrite, eyes filled with concern.

“I’m sorry, I just- I don’t understand.”

He explains to him, best as he can, in choppy sentences and a choked-up voice because this was supposed to be the happiest day of his life and he feels like he still can’t compute how it took a turn. Armie says nothing, just envelops him in a hug, one hand squeezing the nape of his neck in comfort. He stays in the embrace for long moments and if he sheds a few more tears, no one has to know.

He pulls back first and glances at Armie who is unreadable except the tight clench of his jaw.

“I don’t- all these people...” he trails off, now knowing what to say and watches Armie cock his head to a side in sympathy.

“Wait here. I’m going to take care of everything okay? Just-just stay here. I’ll come get you.”

“My parents-”

“Just wait here,” Armie says, his voice leaving no room for argument, “Please?” he adds, softening his voice.

He nods, and Armie leaves him. He sits there until the sky begins to turn orange, and the air is crisp against his face. He doesn’t know what to do, so he just sits there, staring blankly ahead while his mind is racing, trying to find signs of this happening.  _How could he have been so stupid?_

It feels like he’s been here for hours when his mother sits down beside him. She runs her fingers through his curls and he feels himself tearing up again. He clenches his jaw and blinks furiously to stop the tears from overflowing.

“I’m okay,” he lies, voice breaking.

He can see she’s been crying too when she looks at him. “No, you’re not. But that’s okay. You will be.”

“I just don’t understand-”

“Sometimes,” she pauses and heaves a sigh as she weighs her words, “Sometimes, these things don’t work out. But there’s always a reason. And good things will come out of this, okay? Just-just give it time.”

Pauline hugs him fiercely, kisses him on both cheeks and his dad ruffles his hair affectionately. But soon they’re gone, and its just him and Armie sitting on the bench till the sun sets. He breaks the silence first.

“You can go, your best man duty is officially over...I’ll be fine.”

He’s rewarded with an eye roll, “I’m not going anywhere. Lets go inside though, it's getting chilly.”

He stuffs his hands in his pockets and they walk in silence. They pass the altar and his heart twists a little at the twinkling fairy lights wrapped around the trees, the neatly arranged tables, the emptiness of it all.

“Can we sit out here for a while?” he asks Armie, whose face softens as he nods.

“Whatever you want.”

They sit down crosslegged, under the altar and Timmy exhales purposefully.

“Thank you for taking care of everything.”

He receives a soft,  _of course_ , and looks at Armie, smiling ruefully.

“Let’s get drunk,” Armie announces.

He nods, smiling a little.  _Fuck it_ , he thinks. He deserves it. He did pay for all the expensive alcohol.

“I’ll be right back.”

He takes in his surroundings. They were supposed to be having their first dance now, surrounded by friends and family, instead, all he saw were empty tables. He doesn’t get to dwell too much, because Armie is back, carrying three bottles of champagne and what looks like enough food for four people.

“We should eat,” he says before serving the food. Timmy digs in and realizes just how hungry he was and judging by how Armie was wolfing it down, so was he.

Armie pops open one of the champagne bottles and takes a swig before handing it to Timmy. 

“Drink up,” he orders, jokingly.

Timmy rolls his eyes and follows anyway. They pass the bottle back and forth and after the fifth time he drinks it, he feels his eyes stinging again.

“I don’t know why I keep crying,” he says in between shaky breaths. Armie just holds him close, his fingers buried in Timmy’s hair, rubbing small circles.

He pulls back and gratefully accepts the napkin Armie holds out, wiping his face and nose, feeling drained.

“We’d have had our first dance by now.”

Armie pulls out his phone he wonders what the other man is doing, before the song starts playing.

“Dance with me?” Armie asks, offering his hand.

“You’re dumb, this is dumb,” he says, his voice devoid of heat, even as he grabs Armie’s hand.

“The dumbest,” Armie agrees, mock-serious, pulling him closer.

They sway aimlessly, barely dancing, till Armie twirls him around, and he huffs out a small laugh, as he faces Armie again.

He looks at the unreadable look in Armie’s eyes and wraps his arms around Armie’s neck, fingers clasped at the nape of his neck. The warmth of Armie’s palms seems to seep through his tux and it feels like he’s sixteen again, pining over his best friend. Sixteen-year-old Timmy would’ve lost his shit. It’s been nine years since, and he’s found out Armie didn’t return his feelings but right now, swaying to the music, looking at Armie who’s looking back at him like he’s the most important thing, it feels like he’s sixteen again and Timmy feels his face flush.

Maybe it’s the alcohol that’s fueling him, but he breaks the silence.

“You wanna know something?”

“What?”

Armie’s voice is almost a whisper as if speaking any louder would shatter this moment. He swallows nervously before continuing.

“You’re the only other person I’ve ever wanted to do this with.”

They’re not swaying anymore, and as soon the words spill out of his mouth, Timmy’s hands fall to his sides, and he bites his lip, chagrined. He shouldn’t have said anything.

“What?”

He looks up, and Armie has a wild look in his eyes, half shocked and half  _something_. He can’t tell, and it scares him. He nods, not knowing what else to say.

“You never said-”

“I heard you telling Pauline you didn’t like me back...I didn’t want to ruin this,” he says, gesturing between them.

He watches as Armie takes a deep breath and runs his hands through his hair, dreading what’s about to come next.

“I’ve been in love with you for as long as I can remember,” Armie says, looking tortured.

He’s sure he misheard it. He’s absolutely sure, till he sees Armie looking at him, eyes soft even in their sadness, the corner of his mouth curved up, and he realizes what that unreadable look has always meant.  _I love you. I’m in love with you and kills me that you’re not_. It’s the same look he’s probably given Armie a thousand times.

He doesn’t know how to feel about this, it’s too many emotions all at once and he was exhausted, to begin with.

“I-”

“Can I kiss-”

He doesn’t know when the  _yes_  slips out, but then Armie is kissing him and he can’t seem to think of anything else. It feels warm, safe and Armie’s hands are still on his waist, but they’re impossibly close now. Timmy cups his jaw, kissing him back, softly. Armie tastes like the expensive champagne they just downed, smells like cologne and feels like home. It feels both familiar and unfamiliar because while they’ve never kissed, this is a body he knows, from playing football after school, or reading the newest comic, or hiding out in the treehouse till it was time for dinner or from the time he broke his foot and Armie walked him  _everywhere_ , refusing to leave him alone, from the time Armie got chicken pox and he’d sneaked in and slept over so they could have chicken pox together. That one hadn’t gone down well with either of their parents, but they’d spent the week playing video games and he couldn’t find it in him to complain.

They break apart after long moments and he can’t help but feel nervous. He looks at Armie who looks struck, eyes wide in what looks like surprise. They sit next to each other at an empty table and it's a while before anyone speaks.

“I don’t-”

“We should-”

He huffs out a laugh and runs a hand through his hair. “You go first.”

“I didn’t mean,” he hears Armie begin and it feels like his heart is breaking, he feels fragile and he must’ve given something away because Armie moves closer and cups his face.

“God no, that’s not-I’m not doing this right, sorry. I’m nervous.”

He can’t find it in himself to respond and watches, as Armie continues.

“We should, we should take this slow. I mean, I don’t want to fuck this up.”

“Okay,” he agrees, because this is important,  _so important_  and he wants to do it right.

“I’m going to woo you,” Armie says, the full force of his blinding grin directed at Timmy and  _oh god he’s not going to survive this_.

“Oh you’re going to woo me?”

“Yeah, I’m going to woo the  _shit_  out of you. No sex for three months.”

He can’t help but laugh at that and then laugh some more at how affronted Armie looks.

“Fine, no sex for a month,” Armie concedes and Timmy is fighting a grin.

“We’ll see about that.”

“I want to do this right,” Armie’s voice is soft, almost shy and he feels like his heart is suddenly too big for his chest.

He intertwines their fingers, tracing the back of Armie’s hands with his thumb.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment/kudos if you liked it! Come flail with me on [Tumblr](https://hammer-chalamet.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
